


Kataang Week 2018: Midnight

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2018 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 9: Midnight. Katara and Aang do some midnight waterbending during another full moon.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2018 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983
Kudos: 11





	Kataang Week 2018: Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 9: Midnight! Only one more day left! For the timeline, this is about 2 years after the war so Aang is almost 15 and Katara is almost 17 but currently, they are both 14 and 16.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this much percent of Avatar: The Last Airbender : (3^3) - (5^2) + 3x - y + (1^0) - 2x +(1047/349) - (-y) - (6^0) - x - 10 + (135/27) Yeah, I'm a nerd.

Katara sighed and groaned in frustration, her attempts to sleep proving futile in the light of the full moon.

It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before, because it certainly had. However, all those other times, the desire to waterbend with her heightened ability was quickly quelled by either the fact that there wasn't much water nearby, or the desire to sleep. Tonight, however, was different. It might've been something planetary, or perhaps the fact that there was an ocean only a small distance away, but the calling was much more powerful. It was as if it was speaking to her, begging for her to use this night to her advantage.

The urge too strong to resist, Katara got out of bed and quietly made her way to the sandy beach in front of Zuko's vacation home on Ember Island. She took off her pajamas, put them on the shore, and waded out into the water in her bindings. She floated there for some time, relishing in the feeling of being surrounded by her element.

* * *

_Creeaaak! Crrreeeeaaak!_

Aang heard the floorboards of the house softly creak and woke up abruptly.

"Is someone sleepwalking or something?" he thought.

He peeked his head cautiously out of his room's door to see a shadowy figure coming down the stairs towards the house's entrance. As the figure opened the door and was bathed in moonlight, the teenaged airbender saw that it was his girlfriend, Katara.

He watched her quietly close the door and go outside.

"What could she be doing?" Aang wondered.

Wanting to be stealthy, Aang crept out of the house in just his pants and underwear a few minutes after Katara had gone outside. When he got outside, he was greeted with a rather strange sight. He saw Katara drifting aimlessly in her underwear, very much awake. He gently closed the wooden door and swam up to meet her.

* * *

"Aaah," Katara sighed as she swam, "this is nice."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her in the sand and swiveled her head, expecting to see a foe.

"Katara?" her boyfriend asked, "What're doing out here so late?"

The waterbender in question faltered a little, shocked to see him standing there.

"W-waterbending," she stammered with a little hesitation.

Aang grinned and swam up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and asked her, "Mind if I join?"

Katara smiled and nodded, breaking away from him so that they were able to pass the liquid orb between each other, just like old times.

The two bended in silence, basking in each other's and the full moon's presence.

"Katara?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you have trouble sleeping?"

Katara blushed at how he could read like a book and nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

She answered simply, "The full moon."

The Avatar stopped passing around the water orb and went behind his girlfriend, pulling her close and nuzzling her.

Katara tilted her head to give him better access as she interlocked their fingers.

He said quietly, "What..."

Aang kissed her shoulder.

"...did..."

He kissed her again in the crook of her neck.

"...the moon..."

Another kiss.

"...do?"

One final kiss on her jawline.

Katara shivered and whispered, "It called me."

At Aang's confused look, she elaborated, "To waterbend."

"You've never had a problem before," he murmured.

"Too strong this time."

Aang slightly nodded and moved his lips to nibble her earlobe.

He then whispered, "Is it telling you to use your bending as much as possible when it's at its peak?"

Katara nodded.

Aang grinned and said in a soft sing-song voice, "And I'm sure this simple exercise isn't helping much..."

His girlfriend shook her head and asked, slightly frustrated, "What are you trying to get at?"

Aang kissed her cheek, ran as fast as he could away from her, and doused her in a tremendous tidal wave.

When Katara finally emerged, spluttering and slightly angry from how he had teased her before, she was just met with his teasing question, "Wanna spar?"

The waterbending master glared and dove into the water, swimming away from him so she could catch him off guard.

"Now, now, where'd you go?" her former pupil asked.

Katara darted through the water so that she was behind him, making sure that her feet never touched the sandy seafloor, lest Aang use his seismic vision to pinpoint her location.

She started waterbending a wave that remained hidden by the water until it got close enough and...

_Splash!_

The wave had thoroughly doused Aang, having him spitting out seawater as he came up for air.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh? Hiding and using sneak attacks?" the Avatar glanced around into the dark water, "Well, two can play at that game."

He took a deep breath and sank beneath the ocean surface. His eyes scanned the sight before him, looking for any sign of movement before he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A quick glimpse of a foot and bubbles surrounding it had caught his attention.

He swiveled around and was greeted with the icy blue depths of his girlfriend's eyes, her body molding against his, her pink, soft, luscious lips painfully close to his. Aang felt Katara wrap her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer and closer until their noses were touching. She gave him a seductive smile and softly kissed him, gentle but passionate, until she broke away too soon, leaving him wanting more.

She kept her distance, wanting to drive him crazy with need, as she trailed his lips across his neck and shoulder, moving her hands all over his chest and torso. Her oxygen starting to run out, Katara made eye contact and pointed upwards. The two broke the surface of the water, taking a deep breath of air, as they kept giving each other soft kisses, only this time, in the air.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"For real though, can we have a sparring match where neither of us is hiding underwater?"

Katara laughed, "Sure, but _only_ waterbending."

Aang pouted but relented, "Fine."

The two stepped away from each other until they were about 10 feet away.

"First one to kiss the other wins?" the waterbender asked.

Aang grinned, "Sure!"

They bowed to each other simultaneously and then got into their respective waterbending stances.

Katara, knowing that he would never be the first to attack, true to his Air Nomad nature, started off easy with a water tentacle, slicing through the air towards him.

Aang dodged the attack and then got into the 'Octopus Formation', having multiple water whips for both defense and offense. He lashed out at his sparring partner with 4 of the water tendrils at once, each of the tips frozen, which Katara agilely dodged.

She bended up a wave from underneath her, giving her the higher ground and sped towards the young airbender.

Seeing the attack coming rapidly at him, Aang split the wave in two, forcing her to regroup her attack.

Katara turned around and molded the wave into multiple ice columns, allowing her to jump and dodge each water tentacle that he whipped at her.

"What can I do to stop him?" she wondered.

Meanwhile, Aang was wondering the same thing as he continued to attack Katara with water tentacles, until a lightbulb flashed in his head.

Moving with careful precision, the 14 year old Avatar thrust out a whip towards the ice column Katara was on, while lowering the next column, so that as she was falling, he had enough time to capture and kiss her.

Flawlessly executing the combination, Aang wrapped a rope of water tightly around her waist, arms, and legs, and brought her in front of him. Painfully slowly, he leaned in and...

...realized too late that Katara had managed to free her hands and send a wave of water towards the two and and turn it into ice. Then, using the same technique she had used against Azula, she moved towards him through the cold water, cupped his cheek, and kissed him firmly, before melting the frozen block and shivering in his arms.

Aang pouted as he ran his hands up and down her body, trying to warm both of their cold, chilly bodies with firebending in the light of the full moon.

"Huhuhuhuh," Katara said, shaking, "Bindings and ice do _not_ go well together."

The young airbender nodded, "You said it," as he gave her soft, chaste kisses, hugging her tightly.

"You won," he said.

"Mhm," she hummed, the shivering slightly less for the both of them.

They were both quiet for a while before the 14-year old broke the silence.

"Ready to go back to bed?"

Katara nodded, the idea of the warm house sounding heavenly.

"Aang?" she asked as they got dressed.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

The 16-year old pulled on her pajama shorts, "Will you cuddle with me tonight?"

Her boyfriend smiled and said in response, 'Of course."

The two silently walked back to the house, making sure to enter just as quietly as when they went out and walked to Katara's room. She laid down first, and then opened her arms, inviting Aang into her embrace as the airbender readily accepted. They cuddled together, sharing each other's body heat until they both had completely stopped shivering.

Aang kissed her forehead, "I love you, Sweetie. Goodnight."

Katara sighed in contentment, "I love you too, Aang. Sweet dreams."

As the two drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
